


Loss

by silvertrails



Series: Our Love [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Arakáno is dead.





	Loss

**Loss  
** By CC  
July, 2008 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

The story is set right after Fingolfin and his host arrive at Middle-earth. In Home 12 canon they were attacked by Orcs, and defeated them, but the cost was Arakáno’s death. Glorfindel is Findis’ son in my stories.

* * *

I stand a few paces away while Uncle Nolo and my cousins tend to Arakano’s body, making the preparations for a quick burial. We have no time for a proper one, and no ritual for it. Not yet, but we will, because that is the fate of the exiled Noldor. 

Ecthelion stands by my side, unmoving, eyes dry after crying for hours with Arakano’s body in his arms. He arrived at his side the first, and snatched his body from those vile creatures. Arakano died in his arms. 

I turn to look at Ecthelion; he seems to be lost in dreams of another place and time. Is Arakano’s spirit calling him? I talk to him, but there is no reaction. I shiver. 

“Come with me, Thel,” I say urgently, and he moves when I place my arm around his shoulders. I feel as if I am guiding a child.

“Where is Arakano?” Ecthelion asks, and I know not what to tell him. He shivers a bit, and falls silent again. I guide him away, wondering why our plan has failed. We vowed to stay together, but the twins are gone and Arakano is dead. All I have now is Ecthelion.


End file.
